


Date

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dating, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if out of a sitcom, every time Miles worked his nerve back up enough to try and ask Kerry to lunch to confess to him, it was cancelled or rejected for one reason or another. He had to work through lunch, he wasn’t hungry, someone else snatched him up first or an office-wide lunch happened instead. It felt as though the entire world was working against him, desperately trying to keep Miles from admitting his true feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date

"I’m gonna do it. Today’s the day. I’ll just… I’ll ask him out to lunch and break it to him then. Look him right in the eye and say ‘Kerry, I want to take you on a date.’ Simple. I can do this."

Miles stared at his reflection, his clearly anxious face staring back at him with not the slightest bit of confidence showing on it.

"Maybe."

—

This had been a slow battle from the start. It took Miles a good couple months to just admit he found Kerry attractive, and another month before he believed that he really had a full crush on the younger man. Soon after it had become clear that Kerry wasn’t going to notice on his own that Miles liked him, so he had to take matters in his own hands, no matter how much he didn’t want to.

Anxiety and nerves was clear to everyone who saw Miles today, the man fidgeting and stumbling everywhere he went in the office. The only person who knew the reason besides Miles was Monty, everything the two felt clear as day to him from working so closely together. But it was up to Miles alone to do this, so he kept quiet, rooting his coworker along silently.

"H…Hey Kerry. Wanna grab lunch at the deli on the corner?"

Phase one done. Miles cheered himself in his head, smiling as calmly as he could as Kerry looked over. Just a glance and Miles could feel himself trembling anxiously. One smile and his legs were like jelly, and he thanked everything out there that he hadn’t been standing because he was sure he’d be a puddle on the floor if he had been.

"Thanks Miles, but I already have plans with Chris! Sorry."

"Oh, no problem."

It took every ounce of strength Miles had to walk out of the room and wait until he locked himself in the bathroom before curling into a ball and cursing his luck.

—

Last time was a flub, so all that meant was he had to make today work. After Kerry’s gentle rejection on Tuesday, it had taken Miles all the way till Friday to work his nerve back up enough to ask him out again. With another shaky and bright smile, he peeked over at Kerry, the man only a bit aways at his own desk right next to him.

"So Kerry, whatcha doing for lunch today?"

Peeking over, Miles saw the other man’s back stiffen a bit, the blonde slowly turning around and giving him a sheepish smile, cheeks full and a half-eaten sandwich in his hands.

"Um… this."

Miles laughed a bit, playing it off as best he could before resigning himself to the fact that yet again, he would have to wait to ask Kerry out.

—

As if out of a sitcom, every time Miles worked his nerve back up enough to try and ask Kerry to lunch to confess to him, it was cancelled or rejected for one reason or another. He had to work through lunch, he wasn’t hungry, someone else snatched him up first or an office-wide lunch happened instead. It felt as though the entire world was working against him, desperately trying to keep Miles from admitting his true feelings.

If waiting until lunch time wasn’t working out, then he just had to be a bit more preemptive this time. After a bit more self-encouraging, Miles grabbed his phone, hurriedly sending a text to Kerry.

'Wanna go for lunch tomorrow?'

'Sure. A bit overzealous much, eh?'

'Don't act like every time I've asked you at work something hasn't come up before. :('

'True! I'll keep my lunch hour open for you tomorrow though. ;)'

The fact that just a winky face made his heart flutter was more than enough to make Miles lose confidence again, and had to spend the next few hours reassuring himself once more.

—

"W-Wait what?"

"I said we’re doing a company wide pizza party to celebrate the season one finale of RWBY! I thought it’d be fun, plus I know how you young guys sure seem to gun for free food."

Burnie was grinning, and despite the very kind gesture he was doing Miles found it hard to grin back. There was no way they could skip out on a pizza party dedicated specifically to the show he and Kerry worked so hard for. Burnie continued going around spreading the news, ordering in Homeslice and sending Gus and Michael out with their pizza bags to bring it all back.

Around noon the office slowly got together, everyone heading to the break room and digging into the pizza. Miles was rather quiet, giving little thank yous to those that congratulated him for RWBY. Wading his way through his coworkers, he finally found Kerry near the back, huddling a bit away in a corner and nibbling on a slice. His eyes lit up when he saw Miles approach, smiling kindly as the other settled in next to him.

"Guess we didn’t get to go to lunch today either."

"Nope. It’s okay though, we have the rest of the week to do it too."

"So why have you been so eager to go to lunch with me anyways? I mean it seems like you’ve been asking constantly lately, sorry I’ve been so busy."

"It’s okay!"

Miles chuckled nervously, his cheeks flushing a bit as anxiety bubbled inside him.

"I just wanted to um… to talk to you about something."

Kerry looked a little surprised, smiling and leaning in a bit to hear Miles better over their chattering coworkers.

"What is it?"

"W-Well… um… So we’ve been really close since I started here-"

A raucous laughter interrupted them, the two glancing over at Michael shoving pizza into Gavin’s face in retaliation for something, before turning back to each other.

"Anyways, so since we started working on RWBY we’ve gotten even closer and I just wanted to-"

"Hey Kerry, need a drink?"

Barbara popped up, Kerry shaking his head and thanking her, the older woman wandering off and leaving them be. Miles was losing his nerve more and more with every interruption, his shoulders trembling with frustration as he tried once more to confess.

"I wanted to ask-"

More overlapping of voices. Deep breath. Start again.

"I wanted to ask if you wou-"

"Where’s the fucking pepperoni?"

Michael’s voice cut in as he scoured the boxes for the one he wanted, Miles visibly shaking with annoyance as he was cut off yet again. Kerry’s eyes stayed glued on him, worry and concern starting to flood over his face. He was so close, only a few words from saying what had been plaguing his thoughts for months now. Unable to give up, he spoke again.

"If you would-"

"Hey Kerr-"

"GO ON A DATE WITH ME!"

It felt like the entire scene had frozen. Lindsay, who had just accidentally broke the final straw stood there with a shocked look, half from the fact that Miles had just shouted that at the top of his lungs, and half from just what he had shouted. The crowd of coworkers stilled, all turning to slowly look at the two men near the back of the room, both of them quickly turning red.

"Oh gosh, Kerry, I’m so, I uh, I mean-"

"Yeah."

Miles clammed up from his sloppy apologizing, staring at Kerry as though the other had just agreed to give him the winning numbers to the lottery.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I, I’d really like to go on a date with you, Miles."

The brunette’s heart swelled, a smile spreading across his face. Just as he was about to hug Kerry, he realized just what situation they were in, turning to look at his coworkers. Most of them were smiling, some of them looking a bit smug as they grinned, Monty included, with a knowing smirk.

"About time, Miles."

Monty mumbled, a chorus of laughter coming from some of the others, as Miles laughed sheepishly. Kerry giggled along, still flushed and smiling.

"He’s right."

The brunette was a bit surprised, despite all he’d done he hadn’t been too great at hiding it, even from Kerry.

"What took you so long?"


End file.
